creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 34
Question Hey thanks for not banning me. i just joined 8 minutes ago, can i make a slender story? -bearbro123 VxAbbyNekoxV Thank you for your advice. I appreciate it. It was my first story so I wasn't expecting good reviews. I'll try harder next time. --VxAbbyNekoxV (talk) 07:29, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Abby SCP So emps, I found this thing called the SCP Foundation. You may or may not have heard of it, (Here's the link), but it's sorta like the holders series, different authors and all, but they are different beings that have been found in the "Secure, Contain, Protect Foundation". So far it has about 4000 in all - so with your permission and theirs maybe we can move 'em over. [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'That's forgiveness - screaming and then nothing']] 15:56, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you please delete my blog posts? I don't want them exposed anymore. Thanks. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 22:04, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Review Hi Empy, always loved your reviews. Was wondering if you could review a story I've had sitting in the Writer's Workshop for some time that I'm still not entirely satisfied with. I'm not entirely sure if I can link something written on the Writer's Workshop but I will go ahead and try The Unknown Chronicles: Happy Birthday (Needs Review). It IS part of an ongoing series, right now I'm mostly doing an origin story short for each of the members before delving into the entirity of the story itself. I think it's a more fun introduction to the events Thanks in advance, I'm not sure what it is that I dislike but you have a penchant for finding those flaws. -Icarus88 (talk) 20:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for reading and editing my story. I felt though that it belonged in the creepy pasta wiki but I see that you see otherwise. I know that there were some punctuation errors, such as capital letters being where they weren't supposed to be. I had this story edited by a friend of mine, he is a writing teacher for high school seniors, but I see now that we both missed some punctuation errors. Thank you again. -Mj Well crap, im sorry, it was the only Bambi Creepypasta i've ever seen, and i thought it would be pretty cool. And also, most creepypastas have shock value. So, can you guide me and tell me, what kind of creepypasta i should make? Those "Lost Episode" Creepypastas are pretty much my favorite genre so yeah... Is there anywhere else, related to Creepypasta of course, i could post it? And i want your opinion, was it atleast any good? NichProductions (talk) 23:57, April 20, 2017 (UTC)NichProductions Skeleton Draft Up for Review Hi Empy. So a few days ago, I completed a plot outline (skeleton draft) for a story I'm writing called Sunny Hill Farms. I had Raidra take a look at it and she seemed to like it. I was hoping to get more feedback on it before I write the actual story though. If you're interested in reviewing it, here's the link to it: (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pXUJ5XymCEICUFbPXYizAdLP71gJciNsKQN0aZOzNOY/edit?usp=sharing) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I'll See What I Can Do" Message Take all the time you need. I can always work on other things while I'm waiting. So just to be clear, what I sent you is basically a rough outline of how the story might progress so if there's anything that you feel needs to be changed, don't be afraid to tell me. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:14, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Oh... Fine, i will stop trying. You showed me that its a bad Creepypasta. Wow, incredible how i thought it would be good. Im never trying to post any creepypasta here again. I don't have the proper grammar for this site. Im such a dumbass. Im sorry, don't worry, you will NEVER hear of me here again. Sorry for wasting your time and this wiki's time, goodbye. NichProductions (talk) 00:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC)NichProuctions Bubbles rework Hi, (I'm still working out how all this works, so hope I'm using the right format for this comment...) you recently helped me out with some tips after my story Bubbles was deleted. You pointed out that the whole 'come and look at the haunted painting' thing was overdone as well as some mechanical and writing issues. I've taken it away and rewritten it, making a big plot change and (hopefully!) fixing the grammar issues. I've popped the revised version here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:581038 If you had some time at some stage I'd be very grateful for your thoughts, & if you thought it might be up to a deletion appeal? Thanks for you help. --RandomShivi (talk) 09:44, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "My Feedback" Message Thank you for your feedback, Empy. Funny enough, I actually had an idea on how to give insight into his death, though I'm not sure it will be enough. So when the protagonist is at the grave, they will mention seeing a small plush teddy bear wearing a shirt that reads "Mothers Against Drunk Driving". It's a small detail but I think it would be a nice idea to include because graves will sometimes have things like flowers or little trinkets either on top of or around them. "You might want them to do a phone interview or something before giving them the job to make it a bit more realistic." Thanks for suggesting this. I didn't really think of it because the job listing was on Craigslist so I didn't think things like that would happen with that site but maybe there's something I'm missing. After all, I've never taken a job offer on Craigslist before. "Rabies isn't instant-onset so the protagonist can't know if Zack is infected or not. It actually has a period where no symptoms manifest until a few weeks after infection. Additional fun fact, rabies is almost always fatal once symptoms manifest as the damage has been done." Holy crap! I legitimately didn't know that. Though I think what I was trying to do with this was make the protagonist look like they weren't too farm savvy. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:39, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Who Was That Guy On The Phone?" Message I remember selling an RCA tablet on Craigslist. I had a guy who was interested in buying for 25 dollars (the range I listed was 25 to 30 dollars) and I thought it was a good deal. We exchanged a few emails and I even talked to the guy on the phone and he seemed rather nice. We met in the parking lot of a supermarket and the exchange went down without a problem. To this day, it's the only thing I sold on Craigslist. I decided to have Becky do a short phone interview with the protagonist. Here's what I have: (4. They decide to respond to the post via email and send the poster their resume with their home address omitted for safety reasons. A couple of days later, they get a phone call someone named Becky who claims to be from Sunny Hill Farms. She says that she and her husband Roy liked the protagonist's resume. However, she says she would like to ask them a couple of questions. The protagonist agrees and Becky starts asking away. One of the questions she asks is, “Now I have a stack of other people’s resumes sitting in the office right now. So why should I hire you over all those other people?” The protagonist responds with, “Because I’m talking to you and they’re not.” Becky then decides to move to the next question. The question she decides to ask is, “So a typical work day for us starts at ten in the morning until seven at night. Is this going to work for you? If so, will you be able to get to work on time?” The protagonist says that the hours will work for them and that getting to work on time wouldn’t be an issue for them, as they live right down the road from there. The phone goes silent for a few seconds as Becky thinks over their answers. Becky comes back on and asks the protagonist if they can start tomorrow. The protagonist says yes and Becky replies by saying that they’ll see them tomorrow.) I based one of the answers on a speech some guy gave at my brother's award ceremony that I went to on Thursday. The actual exchange went something like this: "The man went to his filing cabinet and pulled out a stack of resumes. He put them on the desk and looked me in the eye and said, 'This is a stack of all the other applicant's resumes. Now tell me, why should I hire you over any of them?" The speech guy's response to the question was, "Because I'm here and they're not." I might add more questions to that part if I think of any more but for now, I think it's good. Once I get to writing the actual scenes (not summaries of them), I'll show you them bit by bit. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:37, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Okay Okay i think i get something this time I corrected the messy one, if i do again have mistaker in my story i now corrected i now know its not "Water" but "Winter clothes" i corrected that, so, if you find other errors it will be corrected has i said for real this time no more arguing.|Solonor1987 Thanks Okay i will see it thanks and i will correct. ~~Solonor1987~~ Question Is there a certain template or process that is recommended to users when they want to flag a pasta that does not meet the QS so that an admin can quickly find it? Colouratura (talk) 04:02, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Little fact Well like i said i can't change the name of my character in the story because the same is said as English as well but without the "É" from the french word who mean "Élisa" translated in English its with a "E" for "Elisa", i also do the story on the french one it came out pretty well i didn't that i can find out that well i will see what it will done.~~Solonor1987~~ Hello, I'm new to writing for Creepypasta. I submitted my story last night, Zoology of the Island, and it's been deleted. May I ask what I did wrong and if there's anything I can change to try ot resubmit it? I'd really like to add my style to the community. :) Ursidae97 (talk) 18:20, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Narration Request Hi! I didn't see another way to contact you (or I'm extremely blind so I'll do it through this. I am quite a new narrator and I found your story "post-apocalyptic solitude" through some googling and was wondering if I could read it (and maybe more stories from you) for my channel? links will be given to both your story and your profile ofcourse and anything else you might want tot add to it. Thank you in advance! Khostic (talk) 12:18, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Copy Request Hello- i added a story to this wiki a pretty long time ago, and was "little" when i did so. Id quite like to edit said story and was wondering if there was anyway to get it back? Also, i apologise if i was snarky/rude etc on the deletion appeal, i was upset as i thought my story was good (dont we all) and i put a fair bit of effort into it. So, id really like to rewrite it (probably not for this wikia, though) if possible? Thank you very much! Stella Von Trott (talk) 20:49, April 24, 2017 (UTC) I have no intention of re uploading this story :) (i like look back on old things to see iff i have improved, etc) thank you very much for the help! Much luck in any future writings, and thank you again! Question 2 hi there kind sir i just kinda wanted to ask something so say i was to make a creepypasta revolveing around cristmas could i make it...like...not scarey its just that i have a particular idea for that comcept (i will do a similar thing with the SCP wiki as well) but that idea isent really...scarey...could i still make that story and post that on this wiki or would i need to find somewhere else to post it? Makitstop (talk) 07:21, April 25, 2017 (UTC) mak :Answered ChristianWallis (talk) 08:07, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Chizgurl24 Hi, my name is ChizGurl24 remember me??? Well, I got over about the story I wrote. I was acting historical or however you spell it. Im sorry so, yeah. ChizGurl24 14:16, April 25, 2017 (UTC)ChizGurl24 Deletion Request Hi, I realized I should've wrote my pasta in Notepad and edit it in here, not do both here. Now, I'm quite a bit into the pasta and I want to take a break, but my page would be blank, won't it? I don't want a ban, so could you delete it again? I haven't published it, but I think if I leave the page the pasta will just be blank and I'll be banned. By the way, thanks for pointing out that I had a few issues. I noticed a few too and I plan on fixing/rewriting those. I'm not very experienced with writing, but I sure as hell am not a total d-bag freaking out over criticsm. Thank you. Kamikafalcon (talk) 23:10, April 27, 2017 (UTC)KamikafalconKamikafalcon (talk) 23:10, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :Nah nah. I was smart enough to copy and paste it into Notepad before blanking it. :) I'm not experienced at all with writing so I look forward to seeing your review when I am finished. Cheers! Kamikafalcon (talk) 23:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Rename Request Hi! I was wondering if I could have one of my pastas deleted so that I can reupload it under a more appropriate and catchier name. I want to do this for my story "Jack Daniels and Golden Crosses" and change it to "Comatose (BiCP)". The parentheses is to distinguish it from another pasta titled "Comatose." Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 05:31, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! I appreciate it. :) Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 15:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) October Werewolf Story Contest Hey there, good buddy. I'd like to host a werewolf story contest in October. Sound good? Let me know. Thanks so much, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:14, April 29, 2017 (UTC) The post would go up on September 21st. A strict 4,000 word limit. Deadline would be October 25th. Winners announced on Halloween. Stories will be judged on this criteria: originality, dialgoue, writing, creepy/scariness. Each criteria having a score of 1-10 with the average being the story's score. This is getting ridiculous The edits I just made to Father's Love were reverted by you. I want to know why. This was by no means a bad edit, considering I only removed the extra spacings, and the category does ''fit, considering that there was a removal of internal organs. 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 23:47, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :So I noticed. 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 23:55, April 29, 2017 (UTC) 'Totally Justified Baby-rage hey hey you're a cunt bye now faggot kys fgt cunt lol Deletion Review Hello, I have gotten the message about my story that you deleted, and the reason why you did. I'm fairly new to this site, and I did not know how things work. Sorry for any inconvenience, I will try my best to make sure this does not happen again. Angel Marie 1313 (talk) 16:56, May 5, 2017 (UTC)Angel Marie 1313 Story Deletion/ tips needed Hey, I now understand why my creepypasta was deleted. I was upset at first but then realized what i did wrong. Do you have any tips to help me make a better creepypasta?, thanks :). Funbun7 (talk) 21:33, May 6, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Thanks for telling me what i did wrong, I'm kinda new to this stuff. I'm thinking of writing another creepypasta and working on it over days, rather than for one night. I understand about the lack of explanation completely. The next one isn't based on another character, and is just something I came up with. Thanks again for the feedback. Funbun7 (talk) 01:08, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Is there any way I can private message you? I want to ask you if I'm making a good start on my new creepypasta. Funbun7 (talk) 01:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Okay, thanks I sent you an email. Funbun7 (talk) 02:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Review Request 2 Greetings...I've recently uploaded my new story, 'Medically Impossible', on the writer's workshop. I've deliberately not posted directly on the site, because I feel I should know the issues in my story, so that I can rectify them. My story has already recieved a comment. I just wanted to know what you think about the story. It would be really helpful if you point out the existing issues as well. Thank You in advance. Man's best friend (talk) 04:28, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay! Thank you very much! Angel Marie 1313 (talk) 16:58, May 8, 2017 (UTC)Angel Marie 1313 Review Request 3 Why was my page deleted? Touché Publicly using my psyche issues to take a final shot - well played, sir. Stay classy. Jay Ten (talk) 19:48, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :You're the only person I have a problem with, and yes I went off on DV because he did a stupid thing. That's it. I'm actually fine. Notice I have no issues with anyone else. You are the one that needs help. You are blind to your massive personality flaws and God complex. I just hope you get a grip on it before it fucks up your life like it did our friendship and like it's fucking up this wiki. The numbers dropped dramatically when you came back last winter (I had got us back up into the twenties and thirties from the previous forties and fifties we were getting, and now we're outside the top one hundred). You really need to step back and look, Travis. I have issues but they have very little negative impact on me or anyone around me. You and DV are the only ones that I've had an issue with, but a lot of people don't like you, believe me. People that you think do like you don't. If you knew the truth you'd probably just leave immediately. Try to lighten up a little and maybe you'll quit pushing people away. :20:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Copy Request My pasta was deleted and after reading the basic stuff I finally realized why, I guess I'm glad about that but then again I no longer have a link // Copy n Paste to it so I could find something to do with it. (Anyway I could get it back from the depts of deletion hell?) KeisoMeiso (talk) 00:15, May 9, 2017 (UTC) M4R Question Hello. I would like to ask if there is any more editing needed in my creepypasta: creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Game_of_Tag In the comment section I wrote that English is not my native language (according to the rules) and I would like someone to check if my creepypasta is okay to be published. Since then many people contributed and now I'm wondering if it's maybe time to publish it in a proper category instead of Marked for Review. Or do I need a Ultimate Review from someone in particular? I'm not sure where to write about this and I found out you have an administrative status. Thanks for reading. Cainmak (talk) 17:15, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I see you reverted my edit on The Stamford Gem House, I was the original author and I have since deleted the Wikia account that I created it with. Hi, thank you for changing the category on http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Game_of_Tag I can imagine you didn't have the time to check it before, I'm not mad about it. Thanks a lot, you're awesome. Cainmak (talk) 08:18, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Deleted pasta authors I've decided that I want to retroactively credit everyone for Deleted Creepypasta Theater. I figured I was doing people a favor by not crediting them, but now I think that's kind of a stupid way to look at it. If you have some time do you think you could look up who submitted the pastas? I know at least one of them had a name at the end that might have been different than the username that submitted it (I delete them after i'm done) but most of them are probably just the username. I credited the author of Snowy Dillon so I don't need that one, but here are the rest including the one I'm working on. Thank you in advance! Lucy Juicy / Cyber / The Real Expedition Everest / Doctor Clock-eye / Room 58 / "Jessica" - My Sister's Little Teddy Bear Creepypasta / The Night Ariana Grande Stayed at My Hotel / The House of Broken Rules / Devilish Thought / Splitter Umbrello (talk) 20:58, May 10, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks! I'm not sure how to confirm those two authors but maybe I'll just say that they submitted those but aren't necessarily the authors. Umbrello (talk) 21:28, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see. Thanks again. I'll probably be bugging you in the future when I figure out which one I'm doing next. xD Umbrello (talk) 00:26, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I understand. Completely your first reason in getting rid of my pasta. Mean it's stupid rule but you have no control over that, but do not insult me by saying it's not up to standards. If my story isn't up to standards then half of the most famous pastas should have already been banned Did you see that photo I posted on French's blog? That was me this morning, lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:19, May 12, 2017 (UTC) NO REGRETS!! Life's too short. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:51, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Jaypad's Deleted Stories Jaypadin (talk) 20:13, May 12, 2017 (UTC)jay padin Hey I'm sorry for making you delet my story's I promiss I will try harder. Thank you for helping me it's my first time here. Question About Incorrect Edits You left I message on my talk page claiming that I edited out a/some curse word(s). I did not edit out any curse words, offensive language, or anything in that category. I do not understand what you think I did. Please specifically show/tell me what I did wrong. --StrangerThanTad (talk) 19:23, May 15, 2017 (UTC) "I like bread." I'm sorry to bother you again, but if you look at the before and after link you sent me you can see that I DID NOT use "####" in my edit at all. It originally had #### replacing curse words before I did anything. I simply added some punctuation and fixed some weird sentences. Another user must have made this edit before me. --StrangerThanTad (talk) 19:34, May 15, 2017 (UTC) "I like bread" I am EXTREMELY sorry for the trouble I've caused you. My computer, for some reason, automatically replaces cuss words with "####", so when I edited that pasta, it made all the cuss words from the original pasta turn into "####". On the screen of my computer, the curse words were ALREADY censored, so I honestly believed that I did not edit or change any curse words. As an aside, I did not know that I was not allowed to post images without the authors consent. Once more, I am extremely sorry for wasting you time, and I will not make the same mistake again. --StrangerThanTad (talk) 21:09, May 15, 2017 (UTC) "I like bread" Re: Another Warning Against Stylistic Editing What was that saying about the pictures and words? Ah yes: "The image speaks 1000 words." Oh and, just to be fair, there were as much as three spacings on few spots (very rare occasion, though), and some stories had mixed styles, so I altered it to match the one that was predominant, which in those cases was 'one space'. Also, as far as I recall, there is absolutely nothing in the rules that prohibits making edits such as these (see the lowest cutout). If there is one, please do let me know where, so that we can avoid this sort of things in the future. Just remember: here on the wiki, admins are the law. But that doesn't give them the right to make laws. 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 20:59, May 18, 2017 (UTC) My condolences I was sorry to hear about Chris Cornell. I also know what it's like to lose a singer dear to you. Raidra (talk) 20:59, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say that's best. Tragedies like this are always hard to process. It's also good to let people know about your fanship so they don't get the wrong idea. Raidra (talk) 21:58, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It's about time I got something to eat too. Thanks, you too. Raidra (talk) 22:06, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Woops Sorry about mixup on the category thing, I didn't realize what I was adding wasn't already a category yet. ^^; I promise it won't happen again! IamJustice743 (talk) 15:31, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Notice There is a pasta that needs to be renamed (it has been M4R by me about a week ago or so). 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 00:09, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, there is. Am I allowed to post from books (i.e. Ripley's Giant Book of Believe it or Not) ::'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 00:22, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Could you give me some writing advice? Could you give me some writing advice? Hi sorry if this is a bit of time wasting for you sir, but I just wanted to apologize for the edit I made. I had gotten your message regarding my edit on baby-girl or babygirl as you put it. See I grew up spelling babygirl as two different words. I know this probably isn't something you want to take a few minutes to read as this isn't a pressing matter at all. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't just editing a random article I found. Thank you Hello, thank you very much for the comment and for the corrections on my story "Out of Hell", I trust your edits since you have more experience with this site, I appreciate all of it :) Thanks a lot also for fixing the template, it was actually giving me a hard time, I'm rather rusty about wiki edits XD The King of Maggots (talk) 19:13, May 22, 2017 (UTC) That's what they pay me for No problem at all, after taking those few months off it's good to be (more or less) back on track. I can definitely relate to juggling/being distracted by life crap, as I'm sure you well know. I'll be around, thanks for the thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:57, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Delete this? Can you delete this account and every comment/post/article made by it? I'd like to start anew here, but I was aware of the alternate account policy and so decided to tie up a few loose ends. Thanks if you do. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:40, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Template Help Hey! You gave me a template for putting my name on the bottom of my stories so that I can officially claim myself as the author. However, I seem to be having some trouble applying it properly. I post it to the bottom of my stories, but it doesn't seem to have the same effect that it did when you did with my first contribution! I was wondering if perhaps I was missing something quite obvious dead in front of my face. I'd really appreciate the help! Kyle Meadows (talk) 03:40, May 24, 2017 (UTC)Kyle Meadows Oh, I see! That should be of great use to me in the future to recall. Thank you for your help! I look forward to your review! Unfinished Page Okay, I will finish, and revise. Thank you for feedback. Deletion Message Heh, well I tried, not smart at all :Thanks, my first time Blocked person Isn't the person you just blocked the same person as Shrubskill Nurse just with a new username? Colouratura (message) • Sunday, May 28th 2017, 21:13 Deletion reason Sir, my story was deleted for no reason I'm Fairly new here --Darknessismybuddy (talk) 15:28, May 29, 2017 (UTC)darknessismybuddy I try hard So i wrote 2 story's 1 called alive other called daddy's someone's watching me--Ivankoldblood99 (talk) 17:27, May 29, 2017 (UTC)Ivan feedback for this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:584044, thank you. Skyrim90000 (talk) 02:15, May 30, 2017 (UTC) also i'm new so how do you add a title to this meassge? Skyrim90000 (talk) 02:17, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I have edited and read over http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:583750 four times, what is still worng with it? Skyrim90000 (talk) 02:41, May 30, 2017 (UTC) HSDGFH Why'd you block Sniperman22? And why are you so active. Your rules seem overkill, don't you think? Instantly banning someone for 3 days for spam page? Also, in the "Salt Mines", geez that looks like a lot of people getting their pages deleted for little spelling errors... I speak my mind Da Clorax (talk) 02:06, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Purging (some of) Myself Hey, Empy. I know, I know. Long time no see. Again. I've been thinking, and I think I'd like to clear some of my information from here. I'm going to be honest, I don't recall how much you're even allowed to delete things off of here, but I'd like to get rid of basically as much as I can except for my story. Maybe keep my profile. It can stay. But all of my blog posts and comments and such, I'd like to delete just for personal reasons. Whether or not I have the capability of doing this, I have no idea. In short, in whatever capacity is possible, I want everything from me that isn't directly on my account page gone. This is probably really weird and sudden, but I know you'll help me out. I really miss this place, but interest lessened. It's sad but true. Perhaps at some point I'd like to return, which is why I want my profile and my one story to stay. But everything else should go. Indefinitesilence (talk) 04:33, May 31, 2017 (UTC) I understand. Eventually I'd like as much as I can delet that isn't the account/story gone, but blog posts would be fine for the time being. Obviously what I asked of you is kinda ridiculous, but if there's any way I can help, let me know. Thank you for assisting :) Indefinitesilence (talk) 04:44, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Cool cool. If I notice any comments I've made on anything that's still up that wouldn't disrupt the context of other replies if they were gone, would you delete those if I linked to them? Mostly I'm doing this for privacy reasons, so of course I would only be doing this for comments I made that had divulged private info that I might regret now, which aren't a whole lot. I also wouldn't ask this of you right now because I myself can't think of anything right off the bat and I'll probably need to go through and do a clean sweep tomorrow. I understand we can't get rid of something that messes with the flow of old conversation ''(YOU'VE DISRUPTED THE NATURAL ORDER), ''but if I find something I'd like gone that has no replies or information referring to it, would you make an exception? Indefinitesilence (talk) 05:06, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Ninja You win this time. I was just about to add the M4R tag when you deleted it. Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 15:50 : At the moment I have a script running that notifies me of new pages within 10 seconds of creation. But since I had to tend to my dog I seemed to have missed it and thus ceded victory to you unknowingly. : Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 15:57 :: He's a salt & pepper schnoodle (schnauzer poodle mix). Super hypoallergenic but needs monthly haircuts. He is also the breed that likes to use his paws to play and will lay down on his back and throw his toys in the air with them. :: Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 16:01 ::: I will honestly take trims and baths over pet fur everywhere any day. I picked him out because he was small, wouldn't tear up everything in site, wouldn't leave embarrassing fur on all of my clothes, and he was super full of energy. ::: I just need to get him to stop mouthing my hand every time I go to pet him... ::: Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 16:09 :::: I will have to give that a try. :::: A local trainer said to put a little vinegar on my hand so that he wouldn't want to mouth it but as it turns out he likes vinegar. Go figure. :::: Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 16:14 16:14, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Clean-up I noticed how many have accumulated on this wiki once again and I wanted to know if I could have permission to go through and start cleaning them up. While the task is of no urgency I think it would give me a way to keep contributing to the wiki in a positive way instead of sitting around all day waiting for pastas to come up. If not then that's okay too, I will just have to find something else to keep me preoccupied. Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 20:19 : The way you take care of them is by going to each page and removing the double brackets around each link to turn it into just text. You see, all of the entries on this page are pages which contain "wanted pages" also known as "redlinks". I would just be fixing redlinks. : As for reviews, I am not sure I am comfortable enough giving reviews yet. Perhaps in the future. : Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 20:51 :: After looking at the amount maybe it would be better to have someone with a bot do it so as to not spam the WikiActivity and RecentChanges threads. :: Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 21:20 ::: I would volunteer to do it but getting a bot flag on it's own would be too much of a pain. Even then it would still miss things only an admin could get. So yeah, it's great you guys have someone in-house who could possibly do this. ::: Colouratura (message) • Wednesday, May 31th 2017, 21:24 story I think I fixed all the mistakes, please take another look at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:584044 Skyrim90000 (talk) 22:51, May 31, 2017 (UTC) re story is this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:584044 good for plot or should I keep tweaking it? Is it possible to save this story or should I just start fresh again? Skyrim90000 (talk) 04:50, June 1, 2017 (UTC) why mr I apolagise for posting such a careless story on the site im just a 15 year old boy currently under aod treatment at the buckeye ranch (look it up) i get bored and wright stories ill try to get better :)Jonman88 (talk) 17:14, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Jonathan